Illusionist Owl/Quotes
Illu "Don't underestimate me!" "I'll do my best everyone!" "Eh...eeehhh!?" "Ravena n-n-no I'm not wearing that again!!" "I can't accept being this weak...." "I may not be a frontal fighter like my friends but that doesn't mean I'm not strong like they are!" "Muku-chan let's go!" "N-Nyoka!! W-why are the outfits like this!!?" "....Demon form? Nyoka are you talking about my hybrid form?" "Mizu-nii...thanks...but please stop following me like that?" "Trust me shadow-kun if he wasn't i'd hurt him myself...*kicks Aeon's shin hard* URUSAI BAKA-NIISAN!!!" Illu talking to Aeon and Aetherion in Japanese/English "chokobo! ittainani ga! hitori de shadou nokosu!" (Chocobo! What the hell leave Shadow alone!!) "anataha watashi no jouken ni genkyuu aeteshinaidekudasai" (Dont' you dare mention my condition!!") "anataha ganimede kuki watashi wo motte ita?" (You had Ganymede STALK me?) "aniki anataha naniwo shiteiruno?" (Big brother what are you doing!?) "no ai notameni...anataga naniwo kangae teita..." (for the love of...what were you thinking...) "watashi hasorerawo shira nai chikau." (I swear I don't know them.) "watashi no kyoudai ha bakaa^ru" (My brothers are idiots.) "cholobo ha....naze anata hakatsu tenotameni, sore hodo shinkoku ni mie run) (Chocobo...why do you look so serious for once) "Eh? chokobo watashi ha kanzen na katachi, yuiitsu no haiburiddo wo motte inai! Haibruiddo! (Eh? Chocobo I don't have a full form, only a hybrid! hybrid!) "anata ha watashi wo seikaku nidono kuraino kikan tosurutoki, mihara reteiru?" (....Mizu-niisan, exactly how long and when have you spied on me?) "....Did Zephy-Nii get a boyfriend?" *watching as Male!Saphir hugging a burning red Zephyrus* Illu talking to Ravena in Japanese "watashi ha shitte iruga, watashi ha yaburu tsumorinoyouni, akre to watashi no hokano kyoudai ha watashi wo chiryou shinai demoraitai..." (I-I know but I wish he and my other brothers wouldn't treat me like I'm going to break...) "watashi ha tsuitachi wo oshie teagemashou watashi ha zannen Rave-chan..." (....I'm sorry Rave-chan I'll tell you one day...) Illu talking to BoP "E-e-e-eh!!!" "L-Lavender haired....Angel?" (hiding behind Shadow) "S-Shadow-kun why is he saying all that?" "Mistress can I please bite him? I promise not to use anything lethal..." -Nyoka "R-Rave-chan he-help please?" "A-ano are you okay and can you back away a little bit from me...please?" Nyoka: "*huffs* Mistress Illu I don't know why the outfits are like that but they do help your abilities...then again one of the heads could be a bit of a pervert..." "Hey!! I'm not just a common 'snake'! I am a medium, the snake who speaks for Lord Yamato no Orochi-sama when he wants to communicate with Mistress Illu!" "For the love of Orochi-sama, stop...calling...me...a...WORM!!" "I'll bite your face off!!" "Stop being embarrassed Illu-sama! its just for the skills its not like anyone cares how you look in it." "Illu-sama? You don't remember the transformation?" Demonic Illu: "......" "....pain..." "Disappear!" "Weak!" "Irritating bugs..." "Destory them" "Foolish...." "....Imouto-chan...." Yamato-no-Orochi: "'''With our medium Nyoka we gift you with more then just the ability to summon us Mistress." "....Honestly Ichiya you're as bad as Susanuo was when he flirted with that princess..." "...Please do not blame all of us for the choice of...'clothing' that you recieve Mistress." "In all honestly I never expected the outfit to be like '''that." (All 7 heads but one glaring at one head) "ICHIYA!!!" "Oh, well its rare we have a master as interesting as you so we never bothered talking individually." To Shirogane: "So...you're my sister?" "W...we need to work together...please?" "Shiroko-neesama..."